KH Fiction: Thirteen and Eight
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Happy Akuroku Day! Please visit my front page for links to YGallery and for the unedited version.


**Axel POV:**

I remember one year ago today, he was sick in bed with the flu. Flu in the summer – ridiculous really but I'd do it all again just so I could keep him close to me. I've been planning today for over a month and I'm not sure whether he realises why I wanted to take him out on a date today or not. I was visibly planning a week ahead, when in reality I'd already organised the details ages ago.

Me and Rox spent the day together, it's the summer holidays now, unfortunately ,as usual, the best laid plans are always wrecked in one way or another. I took him for a picnic in the park which got interrupted by our friends. Don't get me wrong our friends are great and all but I wanted to spend the day with just us. I probably should have known they'd be here too.

I put on my arrogant smirk and watched quietly as they, including Rox, had a great time playing around and eating the special lunch I had made - all his favourites. We missed the screening of the new gothic horror movie I had been avoiding seeing with him so we could purposely watch it today.

Everything was going wrong – it had been a disaster from the offset. It wasn't fair. I wanted to make it special and Rox didn't even seem to notice. My fingers clenched around the small parcel I had carefully wrapped and hidden in my pocket; loosening quickly when I noticed my lapse. I didn't want to crush the thing after all the trouble I had gone through to get it.

I didn't let my dejection at his nonchalance show and just carried on as I always do with flippant comments and arrogant smiles. It was late afternoon and hopefully we'd head home soon so I could try and improve on the day we'd had so far.

I was staring off at the sunset sat atop one of the picnic benches, one hand resting in my lap the other dangling from the edge of the table, ignoring all the loud voices around me. It was so beautiful, a riot of colour in a sky the exact colour of his eyes. I felt gentle pressure applied to my fingers as a familiar hand slipped into mine, warm fingers lacing through my own.

I looked down at out interlaced fingers, the first signs of a genuine, soft smile slipping across my lips. Just the smallest gesture from him and I melted. The brush of warmth at my ear sent shivers down my spine and I suppressed the moan that wanted to escape as his lips feathered against my ear as he spoke; 'Let's go home Axel – please?'

He never says please unless he really wants something and he never directly asks for anything either. I turned my face to him and his lips glanced off my cheek. I watched as his pale cheeks tinged the pink at such an intimate touch, even after all this time small gestures of affection made him blush profusely, hand holding, chaste kisses.

He moved back slightly to a more respectable distance but didn't release my hand; I gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Home it is then Roxy.' I couldn't withhold the warmth that had seeped into my voice or the smile that graced my lips at the gentle teasing. I always did that; called him Roxy. It got him just mad enough not to be embarrassed and he was well aware of what I was doing too.

He glared back at me but the words he spoke held no real heat, 'My name is Roxas – got it memorized?' I laughed, hard, my sides aching when I stopped. I couldn't help it – he cheered me up. which means he knew I was feeling down about something. He'd never withdrawn his hand either.

'Cocky punk, that's my phrase – got it memorized.' He just squeezed my hand and tugged me off the table. I acquiesced easily enough I wanted to be with him, plus I knew that the house would be empty today.

I had requested for some quiet time with Roxas and had relented to the teasing that had set in by my blonds' brothers and friend, Cloud and Leon where off on an overnight delivery run and Demyx was staying over at Zexion's place.

I pulled Roxas into my side, looping my arm across his shoulders, steering him away from the park and toward home; it may be his home but it felt like my own. Whenever i returned to my small one bedroom flat it just wasn't the same, the atmosphere in that house was welcoming and comfortable – you were never truly alone. I loved that.

We waved at our friends over our shoulders as I guided him along towards his house. I was staying the night and I still hadn't given him his gift. I'm not really sure if I have the courage to stick around once I had given it to him, my nerves started that nasty jittering sensation in my stomach, chilling my usually warm fingers.

I just hoped he'd like the small gift.

**Roxas POV:**

Stupid Axel. As if I wouldn't know what today was; a whisper of a smile tugged at the corner of my lips but I pushed it down. I wanted him to believe today was like any other even if I knew otherwise. I was aware that he had been up to something for weeks now but hadn't pushed for information from the lanky redhead, feigning ignorance at his antics.

He'd either tell me eventually or I would figure it out on my own. I had some ideas of my own about what I wanted to do for this special day but Axel had decided a week ago that he wanted to take me out on a date today.

That's when I knew he'd been planning just for this from the beginning. I agreed easily enough curiosity peaked at what he had planned for the day, but I carefully hid any anticipation or excitement I was feeling so that I could do just a few of the things I had been planning myself.

I had a gift for him that was hidden away back in my room knowing he'd be staying over and that we'd be out all day. The picnic had been lovely and although our friends crashed it I had still had a lot of fun, but I could see Axel getting quieter and more morose as the afternoon wore on.

I had spoiled all the plans he'd had, I could see it in his eyes, even when he plastered on a fake smile and tried to act as though he wasn't upset. I decided it was time to take him home so I could give him my present and follow through with my plans, hopefully it would cheer him up.

I reached out and took his slender hand into my own, lacing our fingers together; his hands are so much bigger than mine. I guess that goes with being so tall, he capped me by about a foot, but being small in this one instants didn't bother me. I loved having his body wrapped around mine, it felt so secure, safe and unbelievably warm.

I felt my skin flush under my embarrassing chain of thoughts, shaking my head to get back to reality. I squeezed his hand gently and watched him looking at our joined fingers. Leaning forward, deliberately letting my breath gust across his ear and my lips touch the shell as I asked him if we could go home. I purposefully said please on this one occasion because I really wanted this. I didn't want to see him so unhappy.

He turned and my lips grazed against his cheek as he looked at me with heavy lidded viridian eyes – so beautiful. I felt the warmth in my cheeks increase and I knew I was blushing, stepping back to garner distance and hopefully some grounding I watched a beautiful , genuine, smile lick across his lips.

Just before he let slip that name – Roxy. I knew he was trying to relieve my acute embarrassment but damned did I hate that name and I verbalised this thought, adding in something that I thought would increase that smile on his face.

As the words left my lips I watched as peals of laughter echoed across the park from his trembling form, he clutched at his side with one hand whilst the other remained entwined with mine. His cheeks flushed, eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to leak out. I felt my own smile fall into place as the redhead slowly levelled out rebuking me for nicking his catchphrase. I tugged at his hand to bring him off his precarious perch on the bench and closer to me.

He looped one graceful arm around my shoulders steering me towards the edge of the park and home, waving idly at the friends we'd left behind. I snuggled just a little closer to his side and was rewarded by a gentle clench and the soft circular brush of his thumb against my bared shoulder, it had been wonderfully sunny all day – perfect for our crashed picnic. I'd opted for a cream muscle shirt and my signature cream and gray slacks. He looked downright edible in an unusual crimson shirt and black slacks emphasising his willowy frame.

We walked in silence all the way back to my house. Looking up at the dark building it dawned on me that everyone was out. Turning to Axel, I watched that soft smile appear on his peach lips as he looked down into my surprised face, 'There out for the night Rox.'

It was such a straightforward statement I didn't think to question it further. Plus this made what I had planned that much easier to do. I looked back at the house holding down the smile I wanted to bloom across my face; I just shrugged and moved forward to the front door, keys jingling as I opened up the house and went inside – Axel in tow.

Now it really begins.

**Axel POV:**

We rambled around in Roxas' house for a little while trying to decide what to do, cooking a pizza and watching television for a short while as we shared the pizza, as usual arguing over who got the last piece. The house was so quiet without Rox's brothers. The strains of Demyx's sitar practice and the constant murmuring that always emanated from the kitchen when Cloud and Leon where home.

It was decidedly unsettling, it didn't help my nerves were completely shot by this point.

There was so much I'd wanted to do but it all felt really stupid and I was actually getting increasingly nervous. I could feel myself flushing whenever we touched, I was acting like a hormonal teenager, which I had hoped to have left behind at this juncture, and it was embarrassing which just made it all worse. It felt like my face was permanently inflamed.

Roxas and I had explored each others bodies to some extent, but we'd never gone all the way. I had been thinking that today was that day and that after I'd given him his gift then it would all pan out from there. But this didn't feel right- it felt forced and that was decidedly unwelcome.

I shoved all thoughts of Roxas and sex out of my head and found that I could relax a lot more. It just proves the point that sex should come naturally and you ruin the experience by trying to force it. I was fairly content as we are and if it happens then it happens; don't get me wrong I am male and I do get frustrated at times but I want this to be perfect.

I smiled, looking down at the blond sprawled out on his stomach across the bed I was sat on. I pushed myself up from the bed, standing and turning to my little blond, clearing my throat to grab his attention. 'Rox, I know that you may not realize what day it is but I um...I bought something for you to sorta, well, commemorate it and all...'

I glanced up from the thick black carpet I had steadily been boring holes into to see his cerulean eyes fixed on my face, his mouth opened as if to speak. I raised my hand palm up to silence him and his teeth clicked together, it was unusual that he relented so easily, and he sat up to give me his complete and undivided attention. I swallowed rather loudly at the rapt gaze and found myself fiddling with the pocket his gift was concealed in.

I continued on with my stumbling ramble, 'Today was supposed to be s-special and everything ended up going wrong, so ahh... sorry about that. I was gonna have the picnic and then take you to that movie you wanted to see for so long; but you seemed to be having fun so, well, yeah uhm... never mind.'

I ran my hand up over my face and felt the heat radiating from my skin across my palm, dragging the hand away I pulled his gift from my pocket and stumbled forward planting the small gift on the pillow his soft blond hair had been spread over a few moments ago and turned to the door, mumbling as I walked out to embarrassed to stay in the room whilst he opened it. 'Yeah – that's for you so I ahh... yeah... I'm gonna go take a bath.'

I fumbled my way out of the room to his quiet protests and disappeared into the bathroom, my back pressing against the door as I slumped and slid down it to the ground. My body was trembling with sudden adrenaline, I did it, and my hand slapped against my forehead 'I am such a goddamn idiot. I couldn't even do that right'

I shook my head as I reached out for the edge of the bath crawling across the floor and twisting the taps on, hauling my body up using the edge of the white bath. I stripped my clothes off one by one dropping them carelessly on the floor not caring where they fell. This day was an absolute disaster and I'm gonna get such a ribbing from Rox for embarrassing myself so blatantly like this.

My carefully chosen clothes created a mosaic of shades reds and blacks across the plush cream carpet, deep crimson shirt, black slacks, black socks and red and black wristbands. I pulled restrained hair out of its confining black band and massaged my scalp as my spikes came free.

I reached and turned off the taps and dipped my fingers into the water to test the temperature, nice and hot almost boiling, what can I say I love the heat. It was just right to ease the tension that had built up in my body over the course of the day. Slowly sliding my body down into the heated water, pale skin turning rosy in the sudden submersion, legs spread out arms braced against the side of the bath to hold up suddenly lax form. I let out an audible sigh; my head lent back against the edge of the bath, tips of my crimson spikes getting wet, allowing my mind to wander back to this day just one year ago.

Time really does fly.

**Roxas POV:**

He ran off. I found it quite perplexing looking down at the tiny parcel carefully wrapped in black and white checked paper. I took the small package delicately into hand, not knowing if it was breakable, it was long and thin and fit within my hand but hung just over the edges.

My silly redhead, he vanished before I could reach out and grab him, he'd looked so cute blushing and mumbling but I wanted him even more now than I had before, squirming to get more comfortable under the increased pressure against my slacks. I barely got out a quick protesting no before he shut the door and I heard the bathroom door slide shut down the hall, followed by a dull thud.

I didn't follow after him immediately but swung my legs down off the bed settling the small chequered parcel in my lap as I cautiously unwrapped it. Discovering a velvety covered black box, laying the paper aside I wrapped my nimble fingers around the lid and pulled it open, laying in creamy satin was a solid silver ID bracelet. It was slim but sturdy, plucking it out of its box I ran loving fingers across the cool metal. I had never been given jewellery before and this, to me, it was perfect, it wasn't overtly feminine or to large like some of the bracelets I'd seen on other guys. It was lovely, smooth, sleek silvery lines and the perfect size for my small wrists.

I examined the lovely piece closely I wanted to make sure I had absorbed its appearance into my mind, flipping it over I ran my thumb across the numbers I found engraved on the back – 13/08. It was today's date, the day we started dating one year ago. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest at such a very precious reminder of what today really meant – his happiness.

I carefully wrapped and locked the gift into place on my slender wrist and wouldn't you guess it fit perfectly. Trust Axel to get this so right. 'Silly Axel - my silly Axel.' There was surprising heat to my words as I could feel a burgeoning pressure settle in my lower abdomen, a desperate need building inside me. I wanted to give Axel my gift. I dug under the pillows pulling the small package from underneath the fluffy thing and deposited it in the centre of the bed, the colour contrasted against my black covers, bright fire red just like Axel's hair.

He'd looked so sexy today, like a gift himself, firey locks pulled back in an uncustomary style, fitted red shirt showing off taught muscles and loose black slacks framing gorgeous long legs. He looked like a walking advert for sex. Yummy – I could feel the heat pooling in my belly and a light flush dusting my skin at the thought of a very naked Axel in the bath, I couldn't help squirming at that delightful thought shifting the pressure in my trousers again.

My tongue slipped across my parched lips as I fumbled to remove my own clothes, and flung them over the back of the desk chair. I had my heart set on a very hot red head and I was going to have him. I had been waiting for this for months, but being stubborn I would never have asked for it. I slipped off my cream shirt and then the cream trousers, finding a very distinct tent in the black boxers underneath.

I opened the draw beside my bed retrieving a small bottle and then picked up the little red package and headed straight for the redhead, my blood starting to boil in my veins as deep seated need raced through me. I slid the door of the bath room open quietly and pushed it shut again, turning to face the prone form of my boyfriend, completely limp and draped over the edges of the free standing bath. He looked pleasantly flushed and as limp as a ragdoll sprawled out for my perusal.

I reached down and plucked the boxers from my body, releasing my eager arousal from its confines, smothering the groan at the warm air meeting my cool but eager flesh. I didn't want Axel to hear me coming; I crept closer, depositing the parcel and the bottle at the edge of the bath. I rose back up to admire long legs, strong arms and the fine crystals of water scattered across a richly carved chest, begging to be lapped up.

My eyes caressed his beautiful body, a truly natural red head going by the fine trail of dark red reaching from just under his navel to just below the water line. It was my first time seeing him completely unencumbered by clothes; he was exquisite; even the tiny silver nipple ring I thought I wouldn't like, but had ended to loving from one of his drunken escapades with Demyx – stupid brothers. I couldn't withhold the smile at that memory either.

'What you looking at blondie?' I jumped back at the sudden vocalisation, his voice drowsy from sleep. I looked down to see that his eyes were still closed and he hadn't noticed my own unencumbered state, only my presence in the room.

'You ran off on me what was I supposed to do? 'I walked forward again, lifting one leg then the other into the bath to rest on either side of Axel's hips, brushing against his soft skin. I carefully lowered myself so I was straddled across slender hips, pressing myself against him, causing a heady buzz to start in the back of my mind. It was at that point my sleepy partners eyes shot wide open and looked at me, taking in my position over his crotch and the fact that our skin was pressed very intimately together.

'R-Rox, w-hat are you d-doing?' His voice and the look he was directing at me showed his dazed and confused state, I smiled gentle at him in return. I could feel his arousal stirring and pressing back against me.

'Did you think that you were the only one planning something for today?' I cocked my head to the side quizzically, watching as comprehension made those attractive emerald eyes sparkle. I reached across and outside the bath to retrieve my own gift and his eyes tracked the silver bracelet now adorning my right wrist.

I wrapped my fingers around the small box and handed it over to the intrigued red head. To be honest I hadn't wanted to be here when he opened his gift either. My skin blushed even more both in embarrassment and heat as my skin tingled where ever our bodies touched. I placed the small square down on his chest and made flicking motions at it whilst withdrawing my fingers.

'Thats for you and t-thanks for this.' I clasped my right wrist in my left hand running loving fingers over the new accessory. It meant a lot to me, it showed without words just how much he cared for me- he never had been good at saying it and it had taken me a while to figure out it showed most in his actions.

His long fingers reached out and wrapped around the small parcel, pulling at the edges, ripping the lovely paper open to expose another velvety black box. Tossing the paper aside, I watched from under lowered lashes as he tugged the lid up, blinking in surprise at the item inside. He didn't say anything for long moments, my eyes shuttered closed and I started to rise pressing my hands to his warm chest, the heat that had been coursing through me cooling under my disappointment. I thought it was perfect – how wrong could I be. His reaction spoke volumes, when he liked something he could be very vocal, right now he was silent.

As I started to rise and pull away long slender arms looped around my waist, pulling me down to his broad chest, squeezing me tightly against him. I heard him groan as it rumbled around his chest, his arousal brushing against my suddenly moving body – such delicious friction.

' Roxas...' his voice was a sultry hiss escaping thin lips, '...mine.' I started up from his embrace watching as burning viridian eyes focused on my waning arousal. There was such a plainly possessive gaze, longing written across his face in such sure strokes. It made my blood rise to a steady boil again, a whimper working its way out of my previously constricted throat.

I think, looking back, that the whimper I had elicited had set him off, because his slender fingers reached up and weaved through my blond locks and pulled me down to lock our lips in a heated rush, burrowing that sensuous tongue into my hot, waiting mouth. He massaged it against my own and once the shock wore off at the sudden invasion I greedily suckled on it, rubbed against it, our lips only parting briefly from each other for breath.

My hands drifted down pressing against taught skin, running light fingertips across the expansive of flesh layed out before me; I pulled my lips from his, nibbling on the lower as I moved my hands steadily downwards. I placed nibbling kisses across his jaw line, reaching an ear I laved the lobe with my tongue, engulfing it between my hungry lips and suckled gentle.

The moans that where elicited from my ministrations soon had my own body begging for attention which he readily gave placing his hand firmly on my hips, grinding our bodies together. His arousal pressed between my body and his belly rubbed up against my own causing a delightful friction that I easily rocked into again and again.

Honey dripping from us both at the erotic sensations, fingers running across soft skin lips teasing their way down a supple neck placing tiny nips and leaving red marks in my wake. He was writhing beneath me, grinding us harder together, and sloshing water over the edge of the bath. ' Roxy ... nahhh... please.' To hear him beg like that it made my heart pound, blood rushing around my body, flicking at a straining nipple with the tip of my tongue then engulfing the tiny bud between hot lips, fingers playing with the small ring in his other nipple so as not to leave it out – I knew he enjoyed it.

God this felt so good. I could feel my pulse beating a staccato rhythm and the echoes of that beat where centred around a tiny hole I so desperately wanted to be filled. 'A-Axellll.' My voice was turning into a shrill whine, begging for him to fill me up, grinding our bodies harder together.

My body was roughly pushed away from a now blemished chest, emerald eyes connecting with sapphire a smile surfacing on his stunningly, beautiful face. I ground down again just to watch the moans escape those perfect lips, 'Ahhh... Roxaaas', he latched onto my hips to keep me still.

He wrapped one lithe arm around my body and pushed up, rubbing us together as he wrapped my legs around his hips rising and stepping out of the bath. I couldn't withhold the illegible words that tumbled out of my mouth, 'Axe-l, God...more...mhmmm...ahhh', our bodies rubbing together like this made my body tingle all over. My head flinging back as I pushed back against his body, 'I'm not going to take you in the bath – gahh.' I could hear his teeth gritting together trying, it was his attempt to try to stay sane.

I stopped moving for a few minutes, though it was a struggle to not just grind his release out of his succulent body, I tried to get some form of lucidity back from my wanton state. 'Axel... you are gonna need that.' My voice was breathy but I could just about think, we'd need the small bottle I'd brought in with me. I pointed to the object on the floor as I rested my forehead against his collarbone and proceeded to start nibbling on it, I just couldn't get enough of him.

'Mmmhmmm...'I could feel the sound echoing in his chest and the gentle movement of his body reaching for the item without letting go of me; I squeezed my legs just a bit tighter. I didn't want to be dropped and was rewarded instead by the twitching of his arousal against my own. That felt so good. He straightened up and headed directly to the door, out into the cool hallway, sending chills across my body making me snuggle further into his warmth.

I laced my fingers into his fiery strands pulling him down for a kiss, pressing every inch of flesh I could get against his. This was going to be good, my body was tingling for attention and my arousal was weeping sweet honey against his stomach, but he didn't seem to mind.

We reached my door which he flung open in his exuberance and slammed it behind him when he'd crossed the threshold. He shifted me on his hips, loosening my grip and proceeded to fling me down on the bed. I landed spread-eagled and open to his scrutinising gaze. I made no move to cover myself as I was struck dumb by the man stood in front of me. He was glorious, all sinuous muscle and passionate fiery looks. His arousal was standing proud from his body weeping from his need. He looked edible and I wanted a taste.

I shifted then, onto all fours crawling my way across the black sheets to the epitome of my desire, he was watching me I could feel his eyes caressing my body, see his fingers twitching from the need to touch, his voice husky when I arrived at the edge of the bed, ' Roxy, w-what are you doin...nahhhhh?'

I extended my tongue out racking it along the tiny slit gathering up some of that milky liquid, swallowing it down, bittersweet to the taste. I wanted more – leaning in I lapped at the tip, reaching around to pull the redhead closer to my needy cavern, taking a firm grasp of his ass and tugging him forward, surrounding as much of the long, heavy shaft as I could manage.

I rocked back and forth, as my tongue rubbed and circled the thick appendage. He created the most beautiful sounds, gasping and whimpering in need, his long fingers threading through my blonde strands, gripping me to him gently. I could feel the tension rising in his body and gently cradled his sack and massaged its contents in time to my rocking.

My own arousal although left neglected was stiff and hungry for attention, aroused beyond bursting. 'R-roxas... please... nahh... stop.' The need and the plea clashing in my head warring with each other; I released the older man from my mouth with an audible pop.

Looking up to find emerald eyes watching me enraptured, my hand reaching up to catch any lingering juices that may have been missed but being halted part way as his own mouth lay waste to mine own, tasting his need on my tongue. He growled, flipping me onto my back again and crawling over my body, pressing us together on the double mattress, his weight a welcome pressure against me.

His signature smirk played across his lips as my body arched into his at the renewed contact, 'Axellll – please?' I wanted this so much, the need dripped from my voice and I was practically begging for it. 'Roxy.' Such an exquisite smile graced that stunning face, warming those viridian eyes. He stroked down my body with one hand, leaving in its wake a fine trembling.

'Alright Rox, you ready for this.' I couldn't speak as long fingers wrapped around my arousal and pumped in smooth slow strokes, causing me to thrash around in desperation, pushing upwards into that palm.' Nahhh...gaa.' He removed his hand and the heat disappeared from my body all in a rush, I looked up in surprise, a pang of loneliness ripping through my body.

'Axel-l?' My voice was uncertain and questioning, looking around for my now absent partner.

**Axel POV:**

Axel went to retrieve the small bottle he'd dropped in the hallway when Roxas had started playing with his body again, trying to calm his heated body down was another thing, but a necessary one. He didn't want to hurt Rox, he was so much smaller. My eyes shuttered briefly at the inundation of images, my blond sat in my lap in the bath, nipping at my damp skin, him sprawled out on the bed gloriously naked and exposed, crouched on all fours sweet lips wrapped around hungry flesh needing my balls.

Axel clutched at his nose feeling that familiar tingle that was the prelude to a nosebleed, one he hadn't had in many years. Smiling at his own ridiculous antics he retrieved the small bottle and tuned back to the room only to hear Roxas' confused voice. He thought I'd abandoned him. I broke into a jog just to get back to my lost lil' blonde that much faster. Swinging the door open wide and taking in the erotic site of Roxas laid out waiting for me on his big bed.

Yummy.

'Hey Roxy, I dropped something in the hallway everything's fine baby.' Whoa that was a first where did that come from.

Never mind.

Striding over to the big bed and reaching out for the blond, he responded slowly but laced our fingers together pulling me onto the bed with him. I wrapped my body around his, warming his suddenly chilled skin, 'Hey there baby it's alright.' I was desperately trying to reassure him, and he just clung to me tighter.

I knew Roxas was a very self conscious and had moments of insecurity, it often explained his hostility, but I didn't want him thinking I'd abandoned him. I rubbed his body with my hands running soothing fingers through his soft hair, tenderly planting tiny kisses across his cheeks, eyes, nose and mouth. God i could be such an idiot at times – I should have just told him to start with.

I was steadily rebuilding the heat that had evaporated so quickly, suckling on his lower lip and nibbling gentle, coaxing his tongue to play with mine, until we were both consumed by the emotions coursing through our starving bodies, grinding against each other wantonly, pressing flesh against flesh.

I kissed and licked down my loves chest pausing over blush coloured nipples, teasing my tongue over them and nipping at them softly. I could feel his body arching eagerly against my own again, our arousals bumping and caressing each other, our sweet honey mixing together on his pale stomach. I moved my hand down between our bodies; grasping both our arousals together in my hand and applying pressure to rub them together whilst my hand massaged them up and down.

I wanted to listen to him whimper and groan like that forever. Saying my name over and over again through breathy moans, 'Axell...nahhh...Ax...please...oh god.' I knew what he wanted or I hoped I did. I removed my hand from our weeping members and used my elbows to keep my body from pressing down on him to heavily whilst I uncapped the small bottle and coated my fingers with the chilly substance, as Roxas watched me through heavily lidded eyes, undulating his body to press skin to skin.

I looked down into cerulean orbs, smiling gently at my blond; 'Ready?' a breathy whisper at best escaped my lips. I would stop if he asked it of me but my arousal was pounding to the beat of my heart it needed release and I knew he did to. A short sharp nod was my only answer as his eyes fell closed. I placed my slick fingers between our bodies searching out the tiny puckered hole, running the tip of one finger around the small entrance, slowly sliding one finger in, and watching Roxas for any sign of pain.

His eyelids flickered but he didn't voice any protest, I slowly began by slipping my finger in and out to loosen the passage just a bit, curling my finger inside searching for the sweet spot I had read about. After a few moments I slipped the second finger in slipping and sliding the digits in and out, beginning a scissoring motion inside his small body.

That small hole was steadily slicked and teased open, I inserted the final finger wriggling them around I must have grazed something as Roxas almost shot off the bed in reaction. His gasp was loud in comparison to the previous silence, 'Nahh...gahh.' Well I think I found that sweet spot, dragging my fingers out and curling them slowly sliding them along his walls a fine trembling began as he started to rock against my probing fingers, his arousal weeping milky droplets.

I slipped further down his body, slowly penetrating his tight hole and took his succulent member into my mouth, feeling his fingers come down onto my head and firmly gripping my errant spikes, eliciting strangled moans and whimpers as my tongue, lips and fingers worked in unison to bring him to the height of arousal. His hips growing so erratic in his need to be touched I had to hold him down with my other hand, pinning him to the mattress – hmmm, we'd have to try that little idea later.

The sweet milky substance rushing up to meet my wanton tongue was deliciously sinful, the very essence of Roxas and I wanted it all. His body rocking onto my fingers my lips massaging his arousal as my tongue flicked and laved at his plump head, I could feel my own body weeping honey at this erotic pleasure. I wouldn't hold out much longer if I couldn't get inside my blond.

Placing one last loving lick to the flushed plum, I slicked up my own arousal with my juice laden fingers, wrapping them around my length and rubbing. I felt the low rumble ripple up my chest, 'Roxas...' his eyes flickered open, drenched with lust he watched my fingers slipping up and down my arousal, 'please.' His eyes where begging and his voice was so rough, it felt like a caress down my spine.

Gently pulling my fingers from his body he whimpered in protest, bucking up to my body, eyelashes stuttering against pink sweat slicked cheeks. I rubbed my fingers along my length, bracing my hand against the mattress, butting the tip of my arousal against his pulsing entrance. My eyes flicked up to focus on his as he looked down at me, I slowly pushed in feeling the heat of the tight, hot hole wrap around my engorged head. His gaze on me was unwavering and I pushed further my arousal tunnelling into his pale body, it felt unbelievable I wanted to push all the way in fast but restrained the urge my body was demanding.

I bit my lip trying desperately to refrain only to hear him whimpering and trying to push his way further onto my arousal. ' Axel...God...please.' He was begging, I pushed all the way in up to my balls as they fell flat against his sweet ass.

'Nahhh...' I smothered his moan with a dominating kiss and started to rock back and forward, the heat encompassing my length erotic and increasingly stimulating, his body suckling on my own. I wrapped long fingers around his length once again pumping in time to my thrusts, this was perfect for me but I wanted to make him come so badly.

I moved then rearing up on my knees and leaning over his length still resting in the palm of my hand as his body curled up, legs wrapping around my waist. I unlocked his legs and he tried to stop me but I shushed him with a firm thrust into his body, flinging one leg then the other over my shoulders. I pushed down far deeper into his giving body and struck that hot spot that I had been missing before.

'Nagggh...ah...' his body writhed under the onslaught as I began to pound into him with increased force and fervour. 'Axel...gahhh...mnnnn,' that sexy voice of his whispered across my slick skin.

'Roxy, baby ... damn this feels so good...mnnn.' His moans, his hands gripping at my red spikes pulling me down to him as I pumped into his body, caressing his stiff length. I could feel his pulse racing and my own pulse quivering, the coiling feeling deep in my belly rapidly rising. Only to here the two words I desperately wanted to hear, 'Axe- l ...nahhh...I'm...c-coming.'

His body rippled around mine, squeezing and massaging my body as I pounded into his willing form, my own orgasm heading for fever pitch.

'Axeeeelllll.' His seed spilled across my fingers, and I kept rubbing until he trembled from over stimulation. His body holding onto mine with such need, I couldn't help my own explosion, filling all the corners of his gorgeously dishevelled body.

'Roxaaaasss...nahhhh.' Leaning down and pressing my face into his blond hair as my body shuddered over his, only just holding myself up so I didn't crush him. I rocked back onto my feet to see that he was uncharacteristically mussed and gave me the most content and sleepy smile I have ever seen.

He spread out his arms, openly inviting me to join him and I quickly complied, loving the fact that we were still covered in the remnants of each other's love and that I was still snuggled inside his sated body.

I curled my body around his, my head resting on his shoulder as we both panted and eased cramped muscles. I raised my head a few moments later and placed a chaste kiss against the edge of his lip, being rewarded with a sweet smile and a gentle squeeze of the arms that where laced around my head, pressing me instinctively closer to the blond.

I whispered into his ear, 'Thank you Roxy – for the beautiful gift.'

'Stupid, that wasn't my gift and you know it.' He lightly slapped the back of my head causing a grin to spread across my kiss ravaged lips. He was happy, I can tell, I bet he'll be sore in the morning. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists pulling them away from my neck so I could get up, he winced slightly as I pulled out of his delicious body but remained sprawled out contentedly.

I walked a little stiffly to the bathroom, retrieving the beautiful gift he had given me, unplugging the bath and wetting down a wash cloth and grabbing a fluffy towel. On returning to the bedroom I couldn't help but pause in the doorway to look at the beauty displayed before me and knew that it belonged to me.

Just as I belonged to him.

He turned to look at me, reaching out a hand, 'You can stare at me later – give me that cloth.' He still sounded completely sated but he was demanding things all ready.

'I got it Roxy.' I smiled knowing he'd start complaining at the nickname soon enough. I went forwarded and started cleaning off his lightly muscled abs and chest, running the cloth all over his somewhat abused body, a few small hickeys adorning his pale skin.

He didn't fidget just lay there content to let me clean him up. I couldn't stop my own contented smile as I looked up at the blond – our first time and it was all after such a disastrous day.

I finished up with the cloth, having given very special attention and gentle administration to what I knew would be deeply tender later on. I slowly dried him with the towel and deposited both carelessly on the floor.

It was really late and the sudden exertion had been thoroughly satiating but exhausting, I slipped my arms under his knees and behind his back picking up the quiet blond, who nuzzled into my neck. I plucked back the sheet careful not to dislodge my sleepy burden, sliding us both under the covers. Roxas wrapped both his arms around my waist, resting his mussed locks against my chest and breathing a sweet sigh across my skin.

I curled one arm around the blond at my side and grabbed a hold of the lovely gift he had given me; flipping the lid open again I ran a thumb across the dips and wheels. On the bed of creamy satin lay a solid silver necklace and pendant. The pendant was circular with small spikes around the edges; I had been eyeing it when we were shopping a few weeks ago, unhappy that I couldn't afford it as well as the gift I wanted to get Rox.

I felt his cool fingers slip across my hand reaching for the necklace, 'look inside the box' his drowsy voice barely managing a whisper, pulling the necklace out and pulling the satin away I found a tiny slip of paper. Putting the box down the necklace safely nestled beside it on my chest, opening out the tiny folds in a very familiar scrawl was written:

13/08

Much love to my redhead, on today, our very special day.

Roxy x

The slip of paper was carefully placed back inside the box, necklace following it, and then placed on the bedside table. A trembling hand brushed blond bangs out of sleepy blue eyes, running a soft touch across supple cheeks, I pulled the sweet blond up my chest to give him a reverent hug followed closely by a chaste kiss which to my credit he ruined by pushing his tongue against my lips, wanting entrance - which I gladly gave, our tongues stroking and touching sensuously together.

We pulled apart from each other slowly, smiles plastered to both our lips, I placed a soft kiss to his brow and he scrambled over my legs to lay his whole body pressed against mine in the cradle of my legs. He laid his head back against my chest, his quiet murmur a sweet lullaby, 'Love you Axel.'

I squeezed him gently, I usually struggle to give word to my feelings but it had felt so right, 'I love you to Roxas – happy anniversary... or whatever it should be called.' A blush stained my cheeks at those words and he just snuggled in closer, idly toying with my nipple piercing as we both fell into sweet dreams – curled together on the best day of the year.

13/08 – Akuroku day.


End file.
